


Blue

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Master and Commander - O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For tigertale7.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For tigertale7.

The wood at Stephen's back creaked with the ebb and swell of the sea. He barely heard it, usually, but his every nerve was alive and awake and the sounds of the vessel filled his ears.

Barrett's body was flush with his, breathing deeply; his eyes had closed not ten minutes ago, worn out by their efforts. Stephen shifted the slightest amount, and could still feel the tight soreness.

He reached one finger out to trace the healing bite mark on Barrett's shoulder, the corresponding one on his own arm. He hovered, six millimetres above skin, feeling the heat coming from it in waves. Everything was waves, ebb and swell, rise and fall, in and out. Stephen breathed, long breaths, aware of everything and nothing else, and slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
